Paige O'Hara
Paige O'Hara is an American actress. Biography Born Donna Paige Helmintoller in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, she began acting at the age of four and studied at Parkway Middle School of Arts. She made her stage debut in 1978 in Company as Marta. She also appeared in a number of concerts and tours, as well as a radio production of One Touch of Venus, as the title character. O'Hara's most famous role came in 1991, where she played the Disney Princess Belle in Beauty and the Beast and a number of sequels and spin-offs. She also made a cameo appearance as Angela in Enchanted, along with several other actresses to have played Disney heroines. Singing An accomplished singer, O'Hara made her Broadway debut as Ellie May Chipley in Show Boat and appeared as Ado Annie in the national tours of Oklahoma! and South Pacific, as well as the original cast of The Mystery of Edwin Drood. She subsequently went on to appear in a number of concerts of musicals, notably a double bill of Of Thee I Sing and Let Them Eat Cake, and sang as Belle in Beauty and the Beast and every subsequent appearance she made as the character. O'Hara also originated the role of Judy Garland and the biopic musical Judy the Musical: From Gumm to Garland. Film The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *Save This Dance for Me (solo) Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Belle (contains solo lines) *Belle (reprise)(solo) *Something There (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Stories (solo) *As Long As There's Christmas (contains solo lines) *As Long As There's Christmas (Reprise)(duet) *A Cut Above The Rest (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) *Listen With Our Hearts (solo) *A Little Thought (solo) Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *The Best Christmas of All (contains solo lines) Stage Company (1978) *Company (contains solo lines) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (contains solo lines) *Another Hundred People (solo) *Finale Ultimo Oklahoma! (1979) *I Cain't Say No (solo) *The Farmer and the Cowman *All Er Nuthin (duet) *Finale Ultimo Show Boat (1983) *Life Upon the Wicked Stage (contains solo lines) *I Might Fall Back on You (contains solo lines) The Mystery of Edwin Drood (1985) Edwin Drood *Two Kinsmen (duet) *Ceylon (contains solo lines) *A British Subject (contains solo lines) *Perfect Strangers (duet) *No Good Can Come from Bad (contains solo lines) *The Writing on the Wall (contains solo lines) Miss Alice Nutting *There You Are (contains solo lines) Of Thee I Sing (1987) *Who is the Lucky Girl to Be? (contains solo lines) *The Dimple on My Knee (contains solo lines) *Because, Because (contains solo lines) *I Was the Most Beautiful Blossom (solo) *Some Girls Can Bake a Pie (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Jilted (contains solo lines) Let 'Em Eat Cake (1987) *First Lady and First Gent (duet) *Finale Ultimo Les Misérables (1987) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *I Dreamed a Dream (solo) *Lovely Ladies (contains solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Come to Me (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Finale Mack & Mabel (1988) *Look What Happened to Mabel (solo) Sitting Pretty (1989) *Worries (contains solo lines) *A Year From Today (duet) *Finale (duet) *Entr'acte (duet) *Opening (duet) *All You Need is a Girl (duet) *On a Desert Island With You (duet) *The Enchanted Train (duet) *Finale Ultimo (duet) *All The World is Dancing Mad (duet) *I'm Wise (duet) The Cat and the Fiddle (1990) South Pacific (1994) *A Cockeyed Optimist (solo) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (contains solo lines) *I'm in Love With a Lovely Guy (contains solo lines) *Honey Bun (contains solo lines) *Some Enchanted Evening (reprise)(solo) *Finale (Dites-Moi) (contains solo lines) Judy the Musical: From Gumm to Garland (2011)(originated the role) Radio One Touch of Venus (1995) *I'm A Stranger Here Myself (solo) *Foolish Heart (solo) *Speak Low (duet) *That's Him (solo) Albums Loving You (1995) *Open A New Window/Before The Parade Passes By (solo) *I Never Said I Loved You (solo) *La Cage aux Folles (solo) *It Only Takes a Moment (solo) *Wherever He Ain't (solo) *Show Tune (solo) *Loving You (duet) *It's Today (solo) *So Long Dearie (solo) *Time Heals Everything (solo) *We Need a Little Christmas (solo) *I Don't Want to Know (solo) *If He Walked Into My Life (solo) *I Belong Here (solo) Gallery oharafantine.jpg|'Fantine' in Les Misérables. oharaclara.jpg|'Clara' and Pavlova in The Nutcracker Prince. oharabelle.jpg|'Belle' in Beauty and the Beast. lovingyou.jpg|'Loving You'. oharagarland.jpg|'Judy Garland' in Judy the Musical: From Gumm to Garland. O'Hara, Paige O'Hara, Paige